1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a mobile device and method for providing an eco-friendly User Interface (UI).
2. Description of the Related Art
The term “eco-friendly” is used herein to describe activities which are good for the environment and is also referred to as environmentally friendly, nature friendly, or green. There are a range of ways in which activities can be eco-friendly, ranging from products which are constructed in an environmentally friendly way to making lifestyle changes which are designed to benefit the environment.
Meanwhile, with advancements in technology, mobile devices are increasing in popularity. It is therefore desirable that a mobile device motivates a user to behave in an eco-friendly manner.